Resonate
by FrozenEden
Summary: 'He had mentioned you having some difficulties with your quirk. This institution can help you with that! I've seen your quirk, during that difficult time in your life when I first met you and I believe you could do great things with your gift. You could use it to help people.'
1. Koe

The air was cool and dry as it breezed over the grass and the river she sat by. It fluttered through her violet tinged hair, caressing it, as the long strands danced in front of her vision. She closed her amethyst eyes, taking a deep breath in as she let her mind wander- an action she rarely took delight in. The scent of the salty water and the earthy grass entwined with the lithe, whimsical movements of the wind darted directionlessly, picking up the stray orange and yellow leaves that had ripened under the autumn sunlight. They twirled around her in an ephemeral waltz, temporarily relieving her of her inner turmoil. The crashing of waves along the side of the river bank and the rustling of the leaves allowed her a short respite from the craze of her life; it felt like zen for a short while. Somewhere in the corners of her senses, she could feel the children's laughter and their footsteps some meters behind her as they entertained themselves on a playground. Their shrieks of joy echoed through the air in an uncomfortable frequency, causing her to wince back into reality.

'You didn't sense me coming.' A deeper, slower timbre rang through the space.

She didn't need to turn around to know who had approached her. She merely stared ahead with half-lidded eyes, unwilling to acknowledge the vibration that she could only assume to be disappointment. The purposeful inhalation into a sigh produced a ring that she was very well acquainted with. The shuffling of his worn clothes and shift in weight from one foot to the other foretold the conversation that would come; she pursed her lips together in slight annoyance.

' **Koe**.'

She turned her head to face him, her deep purple eyes bore into his black ones. The silvery, purple hair tinged girl's expression was still and apathetic. Her nose, while not tall was well shaped and rounded and her lips weren't too big or small but a balance of both. Her jawline was quite narrow, giving her the appearance of a heart-shaped face. A lone scar that ran down the right side of her lips was the only thing that marred her pale, smooth skin. Her wild, lose wisps of hair continued to flutter through the wind as the pair stared at each other. Her breath came out in puffs of condensation that produced a rather pleasant timbre, in her opinion.

Aizawa Shota stared at her impassively, his hands stuffed down the pockets of his black pants. Koe looked absolutely radiant under the sun, although it didn't matter what time of day it was- she was so pale, she almost seemed to glow near any light source and her white clothes didn't help her case. The thirteen year old that carefully rose to her feet appeared absolutely fragile. Beyond her thin appearance, her frame was also tiny, at a height of 5'. To any passerby, they might assume she wasn't eating enough. Aizawa made a mental note of it as he motioned from whence he came.

'Lets go.'

The silvery haired girl followed close behind him, by his right arm. She eyed his sleeve, resisting the temptation to reach forward and grab it. Her hair was getting so long, it grazed her rear as it swayed in the wind. She idly wondered about getting a hair cut as her bangs had long since been outgrown and now splashed about her face. The teen followed in silence, her fingers tracing the end of a pair of earphones hidden in her jacket pocket. The innumerable vibrations, tones, and timbres began to get louder as they approached the crowded street to a black car that was parked across the street. Koe closed her eyes as they entered the vehicle to try to control the craze of hustling and bustling of the city they were about to re-enter. From within, she tried to focus on the movements of the outside world- how fast the car was traveling of the movement of the clouds in the sky. Everything was so alive…but so out of reach. She exhaled wistfully, continuing her silent study.

It didn't take long for the car stopped in front of a small, modest restaurant with sliding wooden doors. Decorative burnt orange lanterns hung from the outside of the small entrance, creating a warm atmosphere. Wordlessly, Aizawa Shota got out of the front seat, glancing back to make sure the young girl followed suit. He lead her through those wooden doors, sliding them open with a single hand, keeping the other stuffed in his pocket. She silently followed, being sure to close the door behind her.

'Welcome!' A high pitched frequency rang as the pair walked in, 'Please take a seat anywhere!'

The restaurant was very cozy, only seating about two dozen people. It was simple in its design with the counter and welcome area to the left, right by the entrance and a straight, cushioned bench that extended all the way back of the room with tables and chairs next to it. Koe peered around, taking the cushioned seat after Aizawa Shota sat in the chair. Two menus were promptly given to them with another warm welcome, leaving them alone in silence once more. The purple eyed teen tentatively grabbed a menu, scanning the food items. Her counterpart did not such thing, as his eyes glanced over, behind the kitchen in an almost lazy manner.

'Katsu-don?' He murmured in a pitch that any normal person wouldn't be able to make out.

She nodded quickly, pleased that he understood so well. A ghost of a smile traced over his lips as he called out their orders.

The crunch of the pork cutlet was a cacophony of close quarter vibrations that tickled her train in a delightful manner. Other than the delicious aroma and flavors that permeated her taste buds, she loved the textural variety the meal had to offer and Aizawa Shoto was thoroughly aware. The many years he had taken care of her served as proof of that. He also knew that what he was going to tell her next may not roll over too well.

'Koe.'

The girl abruptly ceased her munching, her wide eyes looking up to meet his.

'I enrolled you in UA. Your first day will be a week from today.' His tone came off as-a-matter-of-factly. She didn't like it.

The teenager narrowed her eyes ever so slightly in displeasure as she slowly and purposefully tilted her head to the side questioningly.

'It will help you gain a better handle on your quirk. The classes you'll be taking with the addition of other students to spar with will give you a sense of what the rest of the world is like.'

Koe bit her lower lip in unspoken frustration as she lowered her utensils. She could feel his gaze softening from under her lashes as she adverted her eyes downward at her unfinished food.

'Don't worry,' His tone was a little more tender than before, 'You'll be my class.'

* * *

The one week passed quicker than she would have liked. Koe's frown deepened as she tugged at the grey skirt she was wearing. It was far too short for her liking and the red tie that was around her neck made her feel like she was being strangled; she did not like this uniform. Glumly, she stared at herself in the mirror, trying to adjust the wear as best she could. Aizawa Shota found her the smallest size the school had to offer and it still hung quite loosely to her body. Her bosom barely filled out the shirt while the skirt had to be tightened all the way on her slim waist. In an attempt to cover up some more skin, she wore the longest black socks she owned, ones that came half way up her thighs. Her light hair slung down her shoulders unceremoniously as she decided not to do anything with it this particular day. Glancing at her face once more, her eyes gleaned over her lips; she had decided to wear a light pink lip tint- one of the sheerest colors she could get away with that could cover the scar she deemed ugly. Downstairs, she could feel his slow footsteps pattering towards the kitchen, most likely for his usual morning cup of coffee. Sighing, she grabbed her bag and quietly made her way out of her small room and down the stairs. The car ride to the school was quiet as it was early in the morning...or was it because her guardian had taken a quiet route? She wasn't sure because she was never with him when he went to go teach at this school. The teenager was always terrified of going to schools on her own that it was difficult to send her anywhere crowed by herself.

The UA school was extremely clean and neat. The grounds were absolutely enormous and the school building itself could pass for an office building instead. There were four large, glass windowed buildings connected by a small corridor in the middle of the first two. The overall building appeared perhaps because it was slightly tinted. Koe stared at the school grounds, nearly gaping as she tailed Aizawa Shouta through the front gates. The frequency the walls gave off quickly caught her attention as they were unlike anything she had ever felt before. Her eyes traced over the seemingly innocuous gates, narrowing her eyes slightly; she'd have to take a closer look later. There were many students on school grounds despite the early hours- more people than she had anticipated. Keeping her head down, she merely followed her now teacher as close as she could without touching him before he turned a corner and made an abrupt stop. She peeked up through her hair to see that he had turned to face her.

'The principal wants to meet you first. His room is all the way down the hall.' His timbre was brusque as it usually was- a tone that wasn't helping her nervousness.

Aizawa Shota motioned down the hall on the second floor they were on, patiently waiting until the purple eyed teen caught onto where he was pointing at.

'My classroom is here.' He pointed right up at the sign that read: 1-A, above a gargantuan door, 'Come back when you're done.'

She stared at him with obvious discomfort etched into her eyes as she chewed on her lower lip.

'You won't hurt him.' His response was calm and patient.

Glancing at him one more time, she turned on her heels and avoided the eyes of numerous other students that stared at her as she walked by. The hallway felt much longer than it seemed with all the bodies she had to navigate around. She stopped right in front of the door, her fists balling her by her sides to steel her nerves. Before she could even raise a hand to knock, a rather friendly aura buzzed through the air.

'Come in!' It said, in a frequency she could on describe as "squeaky".

Hesitantly, she opened the door to reveal a white rat creature on a swiveled chair behind a desk too large for him- in fact everything was too large for him in this normal sized room from the chair he sat in to the books on the desk. He had a scar over his right eye but looked overall nonthreatening. She studied his vibe- it had a familiarity to it that she couldn't quite place. He obviously had a mutant-type quirk but one she wasn't entirely sure of.

'Koe-chan!' His mouth moved to match the words he spoke, 'My, how long it's been!'

She blinked slowly, not quite understanding where he was going with his conversation topic.

'I see Aizawa-kun has taken great care of you!'

Koe's eyes widened significantly at the way he spoke of her father-figure.

* * *

 _Fire. Fire was the first thing should could remember. The fire was everywhere except around her. She was screaming and crying at the top of her lungs but she couldn't see or hear anything. What happened? One moment she was in the car with her favorite nursery rhyme playing and now this. Why was this happening? It hurts! Everything_ _ **hurts**_ _! Her arms, her legs, her head, it HURT. She screamed again, louder this time, the flames flaring in response._

 _A gentle brush of wind coaxed the fires around her out. The refreshing breeze brought her down from sobbing to a quiet sniffle. Everything was blurry! So blurry…_

 _She could vaguely make out some figures in the distance approaching her. Were those adults? Would they help me?_

 _She could feel the thrumming of their footsteps and their heartbeats getting louder as they came closer. Through the soot and ash that crusted her face, she could make out the first three people that stepped forward. The first was a large, muscular tan man with blond hair whose bangs seemed to defy gravity. He was in a skin tight blue suit with various white and red stripes and markings. The second was eclipsed by the size of the first but most likely a normal height with medium length dark hair, overall black attire with some strange looking scarf around his neck. The third was a much shorter, white figure…a grandpa?_

 _The large, first man scared her. Mama and Papa always told her to be wary of foreigners- wait. Where was Mama and Papa?_

 _She frantically looked around her surroundings in bewilderment, her palms ached as they pressed against the burning asphalt she sat on, it hurt even more so as she pressed her weight forward to turn her body around. They were just here! Her parents were just here but…her large purple orbs slowly traced their way along the line of fire that ended in a metal heap some several feet away. It was still crackling under the fires, the contents inside still burning in the flames. Her respiratory rate picked up significantly in realization that nobody was around her. The space around her shuddered as though feeling her panic. It shook violently, further terrifying her as she let out another loud scream that reverberated through the entire area. The ground beneath her began to etch away as though it was sand in the wind, the black particles disappearing with the breeze. The lamp post she was under quaked over her as that too began to disintegrate from whatever force was pressing on it._

 _What's going on? Why is this happening?_

 _As quickly as it began, the strange forces stopped. The metal lamp post was punched out of the way of falling onto her in a heart beat and two pairs of feet stopped right in front of her. The black footed person crouched down to examine the two year old; she was a mess. Her vibrant pale hair was scorched and matted, she donned cuts and bruises all over her small body and who knew if she had any broken bones to boot. Her large amethyst eyes were darkened with ashes and soot as was the rest of her. Tear-stains were the only thing that was visible down her face outside of the dirt and dust. She stared at him, her eyes meeting his glowing red ones. His hair standing up as though a breeze was kept under him. The scarf like bandages around his neck were also floating in conjunction with his hair. The young girl continued to sob, squeezing her eyes shut to allow another fresh flow of tears._

" _Where's Mama and Pa-" She stopped mid sniffle, her eyes wide open from a stark realization._

 _Her tiny hands reached over her ears to verify her suspicions- she couldn't hear her own voice. She couldn't hear anything. Why couldn't she hear anything? What happened? Another wave of panic washed over her as she looked at the strangers that had saved her. Her breathing began to pick up again before her hyperventilation was abruptly stopped as she was pulled into an embrace. Her wet, crusted face pressed against the soft black material of a stranger's shirt. She sobbed into this stranger's chest, scared and confused She could feel those around her murmuring. The deep timbre of his voice vibrated through her tiny body, though she couldn't understand what they were saying. This person was warm not so uncomfortably so like the fire was but just enough to keep her injured body at a good temperature._ _ _She didn't know how long she was in his arms, minutes? Hours? Time was an uncertainty but she was sure the last thing she remembered hearing was_ the slow rhythmic beat of his heart that put her into a deep sleep._

* * *

Koe shuddered at the sudden and unwelcome flashback.

'Ah, so you remember from all those years ago?' The principal smiled at her realization, folding his hands in front of him on the desk.

It was this person who gifted her with her adopted father- her legal guardian and safety net. The person who had taken care of her the last twelve years through thick and thin. She bowed deeply and gratefully at this person's decision. Unable to express the level of gratitude she was feeling left her a little unsatisfied but she could tell that the principal was more aware.

'I hope you aren't too upset at Aizawa-kun for enrolling you at this school,' He began, 'I was actually the one that suggested it.'

Koe blinked at his statement, puzzled at his statement.

'He had mentioned you having some difficulties with your quirk. This institution can help you with that! I've seen your quirk, during that difficult time in your life when I first met you and I believe you could do great things with your gift. You could use it to help people.'

The teenager chewed at her lip, unsure of how to respond to his words. Of course she had considered the path of a pro-hero but it wasn't something she thought she would actually pursue actively. She was too anxious, too afraid of what she might do to others.

'When I proposed having you join this year's class, Aizawa-kun only had one condition and that was for you to be in his class. I believe I would have put you in there regardless.'

Koe smiled gently through her white eyelashes. She was beginning to see this more as an opportunity than an annoyance as she initially took it as.

'You're joining a little late but that's okay. I believe you'll catch on quickly.' He flashed an encouraging thumbs up at her, his tail standing straight up behind him to match his pose.

The light haired girl stifled another smile, bowing once more but not as deeply this time. She quickly turned around and opened the door to leave the principal's office. She could feel the kind aura beneath him radiating something a little more malicious but she shrugged it off as she lived under the belief that not everybody was perfect, she was a perfect example.

Class started several minutes ago so the hallways were nice and quiet and clear for her to stroll down. The space was clean and spotless, no doubt due to the hard working students that attended this famous school. The windows were so clean, it could fool some people into thinking there wasn't a glass window there. The area behind this unbelievably gargantuan door would be the place where she would spend a lot of time. Through the door, she could feel her father speaking.

'You can't keep saying you can't help it because you can't control your quirk. I don't like saying the same things over and over. As long as you fix the control issue, there's a lot you'll be able to do. Feel a sense of urgency.' He spoke calmly, his tone nearing the point of boredom, 'Now lets get down to homeroom business. There's a new student joining you today.'

Her spine prickled straight as though someone had zapped her. It was almost time for her to step in!

'Come in.'

Koe timidly pushed the door open, walking towards the teacher's desk at the front, stopping right next to pro-hero Eraserhead. Her eyes locked with his momentarily before she turned to face the class. Her fingers were laced together in front of her in a lady-like position. Her back was rigidly straight and she felt supremely uncomfortable with how many pairs of eyes were locked on her.

'Introduce yourself.' He said in a casual timbre.

Hesitantly, she turned around to find a piece of chalk on the ledge of the chalkboard. She very neatly printed her name on the board before bowing at her classmates. It read "Aizawa Koe" in immaculate writing.

Murmurs exploded across the classroom, several students jumping up to wave and greet her eagerly. Unable to match their enthusiasm, she pursed her lips together. She hoped she could get along with these people.


	2. White

_The walls were very white- too white for her liking; it hurt her eyes. Just one week had passed since the horrific incident that had taken everything from her and she barely spoke, not that she could hear anything anyways._ _ **They**_ _, whoever_ _ **they**_ _were, cut the burnt ends of her hair off, leaving it resting at her shoulder length. Her cuts and bruises were meticulously covered with bandages by an older, shorter woman in a white lab coat. The only thing she could remember about the person was their strange walking cane that looked like a syringe- she didn't like it. These people had taken her into custody after the incident that left her an orphan. They gave her clothes, food and a bed to sleep in but none of them had actually taken the time_ _to_ take care _of her. She sat in her room all day, watching the television or trying to hear something-_ anything. _The silence was maddening- she chewed at her lip and bit at her fingers when she got anxious to keep herself occupied from attempting to speak. The last time she spoke, something terrible happened, though she did not understand exactly what that was with her three year old mind. All she knew was that it came from_ her _and whatever it was, it did some scary things to her immediate surroundings. Her birthday had passed a couple of days ago- she wouldn't have known if the other adults didn't give her a small cupcake and sang to her with fake smiles on their faces. Everything that had happened since that day all felt so surreal, she was having difficulty keeping up with even the slightest of changes or people._

 _And now she found herself on a plain, padded stool in what looked like a doctor's office. She blinked her amethyst slowly, realizing she wasn't entirely sure how she arrived in this place. There were posters of the human body and quirk genome possibilities plastered all over the walls in neat rows with a desk right next to where she sat. Once again, everything was so white, it hurt her eyes…so she rubbed them as best she could without moving any of the bandages that decorated her arms. A shift in the air caught her attention as she cocked her head to the footsteps that were nearing her; she balled her small fists up. Something strange was happening- something she didn't notice before but now could…_ sense _almost. She could_ feel _the vibrations of people walking, moving, their talking. She could feel the sounds coming off of the television. The young girl could tell this was something she did not notice before so…maybe this was her quirk? She could tell whoever was on the other side of the door was going to open it before she even turned her head. She remembered being so excited to discover her quirk and now this…_

 _A familiar vibe compelled her to turn her head. He was there once again, clad in black with his shoulder length, unruly hair that was left untouched. She stared at him for several seconds as he approached with a white rat-like creature that she could only assume was someone with an mutation quirk. Without thinking, her feet took off towards him, her arms outstretched to hug him as best she could. She nuzzled her face into his lower thigh as she held back a sob. This person_ saved _her…maybe he could save her again from this place. A short moment passed before she felt his warm hand encompass her tiny back, the other looping beneath her bottom to pick her up. Beneath his clothes, she could feel that same rhythmic, steady heartbeat that she had clung to in her mind in the wee hours of the morning when she couldn't sleep in her small, plain room. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, holding back her sniffles, instead choosing to hide her face against his wild hair. He was saying something in what felt like what should have been a deep voice. He was saying something and she couldn't hear! How frustrating it was! She balled her small fists up again, grabbing the fabric of his top. Her savior slowly moved on over to the chair and when he attempted to put her down onto it, she stubbornly clung to him. She could tell he sighed by the large inflation of his chest as he sat down on the stool, allowing her to sit on his lap instead. For the first time, she got a good look at his face. His five o' clock shadow was beginning to grow back in- that was the first thing she noticed as it tickled her cheek when she clung to him. The second thing she noticed was his eyes- he looked so very tired. His dark eyes were bloodshot with rather large bags clinging beneath them. His gaze was impassive and apathetic but he warmed as he looked down at her. His black hair was uneven and scruffy to say the least but it was softer than it appeared. Her legs were slung over the inside of his left thigh, facing the empty doctor's desk. She reveled in his warmth as she swung her legs back and forth in a moment of slight joy._

 _Some minutes passed before a scrawny looking, middle aged man walked through the doors. His glasses were extremely thick and his brown hair was beginning to fall out from the crown of his head. In his age, he was beginning to hunch over although he was not tall to begin with. His mouth moved as though forming words as he came closer but she could not understand. She could feel the movement of the noises he made, vaguely making out what he was saying by staring at his lips. He looked…appalled? Or amazed? She wasn't sure. He lowered his glasses to flip through a clipboard he held in his hands, his dark eyes scanning the pages. A concerned look blossomed on his face as he motioned towards her. The humanoid rat that was patiently standing next to the pair responded calmly to the doctor in words she couldn't understand. Turning towards the much taller, dark haired man, the rat spoke, motioning towards the her. Her savoir retorted in turn with what seemed to be a harsh counter-statement. It made her whimper in his lap in turn making him sigh again. The mutant quirked being continued to speak to both the adults in the room, his tone was even as his arms were in gesturing to explain some situation she wasn't aware of. She couldn't understand what they were saying but she could tell they weren't all at an agreement. A short, curt reply came from the one who's lap she sat on before he slid his hands under her arms to pick her up and replace her in the seat he was just in. She was about to pout at him but was quickly distracted by his producing a notepad; he scribbled something quickly down before handing it to her._

" _Aizawa Shota."_

 _She stared at his writing blankly, her brain racking information to try to read the Kanji written before her. What was that symbol again…? Her expression must have been obvious as he took the notepad from her and scribbled some more before handing it back. He had written the romanization in Hiragana and Katakana for her. 'Aizawa Shota' – the name of the person who saved her. She exhaled breathlessly, smiling as she finally learned something about him. She learned his name! Eagerly, her amethyst eyes sparkled, meeting his smaller, much darker pupils. She brought her hand to her chest, mouth opening to form words but…huh? Her smile faltered as she paused for a moment. What was her full name again? Her distress must have evident as the atmosphere shifted quickly, the temperature dropping some degrees almost immediately. The humanoid rat who stood just a little shorter than her, slowly approached her with a gentle smile on his face. She could tell by the slow movement of his lips that he'd said, 'Take your time.' Pressing her lips together in a firm line, she held the pen awkwardly, struggling to write- they had just started to do so in pre-school. In messy, difficult to read chicken scratch, sat her name:_

' _ **Koe**_ _.'_

 _He turned to face her with a broad smile on his face, mouthing slowly and coherently, 'What a magnificent name.' He brought a white furred paw to her hand, gingerly taking the note pade and pen from her. He wrote in very clear, crisp lines, 'Nezu.'_

' _N-nezu.' The young girl mouthed cautiously._

 _She averted her gaze towards the rather stoic man that stood to her right, pointing a small finger toward him, 'Aizawa…-san?'_

 _Koe wasn't sure if she'd actually spoken or not but the adults in the room all smiled at once, allowing her a sigh of relief- she did something right! After days of being locked up by herself, there were people here smiling at her! It was a relief she didn't know she needed until now. Aizawa Shota took a step closer to fill something in next to her name on the notepad. Upon further inspection, he'd a "+" sign in between her name and his. Her eyes glimmered at the sign on the paper, reading it over again, and again before staring up to his dark gaze. She furrowed her brows and crinkled her nose at the black inscription on the piece of paper. The corners of his lips tugged upward ever so slightly as he brought himself down to eye level with her. Koe didn't realize when but her eyes had welled up with unshed tears that were threatening to burst down her rather skinny cheeks. She blinked once and then once more, before lunging at him to hug him once more. The young girl began to cry before she knew it, her sobs dampening the adult's black top. Her small frame was shaking from her silent, somber sobs. She broke down, clinging onto him as though for dear life as she cried woefully again at her loss and all that she'd gone through. It didn't occur to her what had just happened or how her life was about to change but she had someone that could maybe begin to resemble a word she wasn't sure she could use again-_ _ **family**_ _._

 _The two adults and child stepped out of the large building that she stayed in for several days. Her eyes widened staring at all the snow that had piled up on the ground as well as the snow that continued to fall- There was no trace of snow the last time she was outside... As to confirm her confusion, a sudden breeze made her abruptly sneeze, her body immediately shivering from the frigid temperatures of the winter winds. A large, black overcoat was draped over her- it was far too long, touching the floor around her- Aizawa Shota had covered her up before making eye-contact with her. He said something a little too quickly for her to understand before he hoisted her up, holding her small frame to the side of his chest. Her pale hair was a stark contrast to all the black that he wore, it blended well with the environment around them- she idly thought. As she rested her head into the crook of his neck, she sighed the breath that she had locked up whilst in that prison like building. It was almost cathartic; the senation that something just felt so...right. It was then she realized how strongly of coffee he smelled._ _So this person likes coffee...huh?  
_

That was how her life with her savior began.


	3. Control

The different pitches, timbres and tones made it immensely difficult for Koe to keep up with who was saying what. It was a small class of twenty some odd students all of different colors and mutation quirks- some more obvious than others. Her right lower eyelid twitched a little as she tried to calm the amount of vibrations coming at her at once.

'Aizawa? Is she related to Sensei?'

'Ahh~ She's so cute!'

'Why's she joining the class late? Maybe she got into trouble…'

'I didn't see her at the entrance exams and she didn't get in through recommendations…did she?'

She squeezed her amethyst eyes shut, trying to tune out the buzzing around her. There were too many voices at once and they were all _shouting_ at her- it was almost maddening.

' **Koe.** '

His timbre rang clear, causing the students to settle down, all eyes now glued to her. Hesitantly she opened eyes to the quieter students before her. She scanned the crowd, stopping as her gaze met nostalgic bloody red orbs.

'Go sit next to Bakugo.'

She stepped forward without hesitation through the forest of desks to sit next to Bakugo Katsuki by the windows, near the center-side of the classroom. The rows were divided into four rows of five desks, obviously on meant for twenty students but another desk and chair were awkwardly added, probably rather hastily by her guardian. It stood alone in the aisle right next to somebody she already knew…he was very transparent, wasn't he? The ash blonde briefly glanced in her direction as she sat, their eyes locking momentarily before he averted his gaze back out the window without blinking. Her amethyst gaze lingered on him a while longer before she paid attention to her mentor in the front of the room. He'd matured quite a bit since she'd last seen him- he was taller and tanner and with a deeper-than-usual scowl on his face that wasn't always there before. Her expression softened at her former acquaintance as she settled into her chair. Acquaintance…? Or friend…

* * *

 _Koe stared, unimpressed at the playground that the two pro heroes brought her to. In their normal attire, it didn't seem like anybody could tell who they were. Aizawa Shota wore an equally apathetic expression at the view in front of him, his hands shoved into his dark jeans. Next to him, a skinny blonde with glasses stood, donning a large smile on his face and showing off his pearly white teeth. Hisashi Yamada, otherwise known by his hero name, Voice, seemed elated to be there with them, eagerly urging the young girl to play with the other children._

 _Two years had passed since the accident that cost her everything. At the tender age of four, she was much less capricious and much more taciturn, often contemplating her decisions before reacting. She stood shorter than most toddlers her age, giving her the appearance of being younger but trauma and grief gave her eyes a hardened gaze. The child gripped the side of Shota's black pants with her small hands, not wanting to be separated from him. She pressed her lips together as Voice tried to convince her otherwise._

' _Koe-chan, see those other kids playing over there? Don't you want to go join them? Look at how fun the slides look!'_

 _She had to watch his lip movement to fully understand his words. The pale child was mostly a shut in at Eraser Head's house, choosing to watch television or read books instead. Every time he'd asked her if she wanted to go out, she would almost always decline and he never bothered her about it. The only thing she ever asked for was help with her quirk, which was quite tricky to tame. Voice's persistence was something she was unaccustomed to- it was annoying. She frowned back at him, furrowing her eyebrows together, her hair curtaining over her deep purple eyes._

' _Come on, Eraser Head! Get your kid to go play! It ain't healthy for her to be so alone all the time!' He whispered viciously at the other adult._

 _She pretended not to understand, instead choosing to look up at her guardian with her large eyes. He peered down at her, sighing as he ruffled dark, unkempt shoulder length hair. His bloodshot eyes softened as their eyes met, his left hand automatically coming down to pat her on top of her head._

' _Koe, maybe it would be good for you to try to play with the other kids.' He didn't sound too convincing._

 _She must have whimpered unintentionally as both adults were brought down to their knees to check her. His hands engulfed her small shoulders as he crouched at eye level with her._

' _How about we try for a little bit today? We'll be back in thirty minutes and I'll take you to your favorite snack place.' He smiled ever-so-slightly his thumb brushing her cheek._

 _Koe pressed her lip together a second time, unable to deny his request. She knew that Shota wasn't the type to display any type of affection in public- perhaps it meant a lot to him that she do this? She wasn't sure but for him, she would do anything. Stiffly, she nodded her head, allowing him to guide her towards the mess of metal jungle that was the playground. He gave her a gentle nudge as she looked back at him._

' _Remember: thirty minutes.' His voice was stern with concern and patience tied in to it._

' _Aye, good job!' Voice cheered, clapping her savior on his back, 'Thirty minutes is pretty short but I'll work with what I got! We're only kids too y'know and we ain't gonna be young forever! Gotta introduce you to some ladies!'_

 _He continued to drone on as the pair disappeared into the stream of people and noises. The scent of dust that was kicked up caused her to crinkle her nose in discomfort. She wandered around the playground, staring at the giant metal structures of slides, swings, monkey bars and other strange statue-like items that seemed all too strange for her. Odd vibrations in the air directed her attention towards the back of the public area, near the woods where her small feet led her. Indistinct tones of other children talking rang through the air, all of them obviously excited about something. She counted several heads of children huddled around one spiky ash blond head in the middle. In his hands were what appeared to be tiny explosions that were erupting out of nowhere, causing small sparks and the strange ringing she picked up on._

' _Kacchan that's so cool! You already got your quirk!' A shy timbre spoke._

' _Hehe! I know it's cool!' The one referred to as "Kacchan" swiped beneath his nose with his free hand, puffing his chest out in pride._

 _Without thinking she approached the large group, her purple eyes glued to his small hand. She'd only ever seen her guardian's quirk or quirks on television. Seeing one in person was so…mesmerizing, she couldn't stop herself. Her mind brimmed with curiosity as the other children saw her coming and not so eagerly made room for her as she squeezed herself into the circle of bodies._

' _H-hey! This girl…!' Someone exclaimed but she brushed it off, matching eyes with a pair of bloody red orbs._

 _She pointed at his hands, gesturing at the small explosions he could produce. She wanted to know more! How he made them and how big he could produce them!_

' _Oh, yeah. I got my quirk not long ago, isn't it cool?' He grinned facetiously, the tiny bombs seemingly glowing brighter in his hands, 'Have you gotten your quirk? Nobody else here has.'_

 _He pointed to the group around them, all of their eyes fixed on the pair in the center. She became acutely aware of how close everybody was in proximity to each other and how uncomfortable she felt being so closely analyzed by people she didn't know. It made her stomach churn uncomfortably. Gulping, she nodded timidly, taking one step back towards wherever she could to get some space._

' _Ohh? Show us!' The blond demanded, pointing his index finger at her. His tone seemed to be laced with something she wasn't entirely sure of- it didn't have a good ring to it._

 _Narrowing her eyes at her fellow youth, she looked down at the floor before deciding on a small, tattered leaf off of the ground, allowing it to rest on her tiny palms. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes,_ feeling _the leaf on her hands, the vibrations it gave off. She focused on replicating that vibration through her hands. She could feel her power humming to life, tickling the palms of her hands as it exuded vibrations that nobody else could feel or hear. Exhaling slowly, she opened her violet gaze at the small piece of vegetation. At first, nothing happened as the small crowd of children all just stared intently at the greenery in her grasp. The leaf quivered every so slightly before it levitated between the palms of her hand, almost shaking in fear at what was to come before it quickly disintegrated in a flash, leaving behind only the dust of what was left of it. Several gasps exploded around her as many pairs of eyes stared at her in amazement._

' _Wow…that was…what did you do? Did you like…_ melt _the leaf?' Kacchan stepped closer to her, inspecting her hands._

 _Koe smiled shyly, motioning towards her throat and then opening her mouth slightly. Most people seemed to understand when she used that gesture._

' _That was so cool!'_

' _What happened?!'_

' _She made the leaf disappear!'_

 _The children all buzzed to each other, trying to dissect what had just happened with her ability. The ash blonde scooted closer to her, a rather impish grin adorning his lips._

' _What's your name?'_

 _Peering around, she grabbed a short stick, digging it into the dirt beneath them, messily writing out her name in hiragana._

' _K-….Ko…e? Koe? The blonde squinted, wracking his brain to try to read the Japanese._

 _The silver haired girl nodded, smiling at her peer._

' _My name is Bakugo Katsuki!' He exclaimed, pointing a thumb into his chest pridefully, 'And I'm going to be the best pro-hero one day!'_

* * *

Her daydream was cut short by her guardian's voice- no matter who was speaking, his deep timbre always got her attention.

'Sorry about the late notice but today, I'll have you…' The educator began.

The tension in the room was palpable as all the students snapped their attentions back to the front, most wide-eyed at her father figure nervously. She squirmed a little in her seat, unsure about the sudden change in the air.

'…decide on a class representative.'

The silver haired girl stared at her home-room teacher with an almost indecipherable gaze. The abrupt tense atmosphere was shattered like glass, leaving only sighs of relief flickering all around her like blinking lights. She wasn't entirely sure what kind of a teacher Shota was but it seems he'd already built a reputation among these new batch of students. Koe smiled inwardly at his behavior, it was very much like him to be such a teacher.

A loud, spiky, red head suddenly jumped up, both arms in the air as his tone rang clear, 'I want to be class rep! Pick me!'

His sudden outburst set the stage

'Me too!' Another student yelled.

And a third, calmer voice called out, 'I want to do it too.'

And more, 'It's a job made for m-'

'I'll be leader!'

'My manifesto is for all girls' skirts to be thirty centimeters above the knee!' A rather lewd voice shouted.

'—Let me do it! Me!' Bakugo was also yelling at the top of his lungs, a competitive look plastered on top of his scowl.

Koe resisted the temptation to covered her ears as best she could, flinching from the wild movements of most of her other peers. They were jumping out of their seats and yelling at each other with proclamations of what they would do- it was too many vibrations for her to want to handle- she was already stressed…

' **Silence please.** ' A clear ringing vibration reverberated through the air, muting the others; 'It is a job with the serious responsibility of leading others. It is not a job just for anyone who wants to do it. It is a calling that requires the trust of those around you. If we want to use democracy to decide on a true leader, then we should hold an election to choose one.' His tone was direct and clearly enunciated, even Koe could tell that this individual was someone learned.

Her purple gaze trailed over to where the main source of the noise had been coming from to discover that his right arm was shakily raised all the way. He very much looked like a well raised Japanese boy. The most prominent feature that Koe first noticed was his very square glasses and his strong jaw. He stood some inches much taller than her with a wide build to match everything else about him. His dark hair was perfectly shaped and combed out painstakingly.

She smiled a tiny bit at the irony of these people's eagerness. From the corner of her gaze, she could see her father figure slowly inching downwards to grab at something puffy and yellow, lazily watching the students yell at each other as he brought the material around himself. She narrowed her eyes at him, eyeing the item.

'Why did you suggest that?' The same vibration as the first one she'd felt said aloud.

'We haven't known each other for that long, so how can we have trust or anything?' An odd ring came.

'If that's the case, and everyone votes for themselves…'

'Don't you think that is precisely why whoever receives multiple votes here can be truly considered the most suitable person?' The glassed individual whipped over to Shota, 'What do you think Sensei?'

His eager, blazing face wasn't deterred by the teacher's tired and apathetic response, 'I don't care as long as you decide before homeroom is over.'

At this point he'd fully wrapped himself up in the sleeping bag and just finished zippering up. Her eyes trailed over his disgustingly colored caterpillar blanket as she crinkled her nose. This is what he'd sleep in when he too tired to come home. She made a mental note to buy him a new one…or perhaps a cot. By the time she'd finished her thought, he was already on the floor behind the teacher's desk, probably already out like a light. Koe rested her chin on her two hands, unabashedly staring at Shota on the floor, her eyes curiously trailing over his messy hair. Is this how he behaved as a teacher? She knew he wasn't good at interacting but this was a side of him she'd never seen. The silver haired teen stared at her savior curiously, curbing her need to go and take a closer look at how he was bundled up.

The glassed individual diplomatically handed out a small bag, allowing it to be passed between everyone to tally the votes of the election. Koe hadn't even bothered filling one out as she just palmed hers and crinkled the paper up in her hand. She idly stared at her fingers, almost not noticing another student speaking in her general direction. Her attention snapped upwards, not wanting to be rude.

'Hey!' The shortest person in the class waved to her, 'I'm Minoru Mineta! Nice to meet you.'

The expression he donned wasn't entirely a trustworthy one but she couldn't ignore him…could she? Koe smiled politely at him, giving a quick nod in his direction.

'Mineta! Don't bother her!' A dark haired, Japanese girl with uneven bangs chided.

She looked completely normal save the physical abnormality of her hanging earlobes which she seemed to have complete control over.

'You'll have to excuse him. He's not such a smooth talker.' The girl smiled at her, ' I'm Kyoka Jiro. Nice to meet you, Aizawa-san.'

Koe smiled, speaking barely above a whisper, 'Likewise.'

The next several minutes felt much more like an eternity from the excited chatters amongst her new classmates. Most of them seemed to be conversing about things she wasn't interested in so she chose to tune them out, listening to the more visceral vibrations instead. While she wasn't keen to communicate with the other teenagers, she _was_ interested in their quirks and what made them tick. Some of them had the most unusual vibrations of any citizens she'd ever felt- she bit her lip to stop her from turning to stare at her new found specimens.

It didn't take long before it was electronically posted on the board with the results as follows:

"Izuku Midoriya – 3"

"Momo Yaoyorozu – 2"

'I got three votes?!' A shrill note nearly screeched through the air, making Koe flinch internally.

'Why Deku?! Who voted for him?!' Bakugo abruptly stood, just as shocked as the first voice.

'Well, it's better than voting for you.' A calmer, almost teasing teen behind him replied.

'What did you say?!' The explosion quirked student stood, riling for an argument.

Several murmurs echoed throughout the classroom about the results from nearly all the different students. Koe merely closed her eyes and focused on the birds chirping outside, her chin still resting on her hands. Deku…huh? This Deku person looked very familiar. She only opened her eyes when she'd recognized her favorite person's "noise."

'Then, the class representative is Midoriya and the deputy class representative is Yaoyoruzu.' His expression matched his tone in indifferent and borderline bored.

Koe smiled a little to herself knowing that his wasn't actually how he usually handled himself around her.

The freckled, green headed male known as "Midoriya" was quivering in front of the class alongside a much taller, obviously well refined Japanese girl who stood starkly contrasted to him. Her stance was respectful but confident and demure but still strong. It was apparent by the look on her face that she wasn't all too thrilled with this individual becoming the class representative. Staring at the two figures at the front for a moment longer, Koe turned her attention back outside to the two birds singing to each other. The tone was pleasing, drowning out the cacophony of students.

Another soft bell rang throughout the buildings, signifying a change in class- this much she picked up. She just had to follow the students around, be last into the room and take the only few seats that were still vacant. The studies were just as easy, nearly to the point of boredom- they were all things that she and Shota would discuss or things he would teach her because he deemed it important. English class in the morning was especially bad with pro-hero Voice. She eyed him almost indignantly before she closed her eyes, focusing on sensing the vibrations around her. She _loved_ just "listening" to the things around her. Even though she technically couldn't hear anything, feeling and processing the tunes, pitches and tones around her were fascinating and no location could provide the same symphony of noises…although in the classroom was more of a cacophony than a symphony. The tapping of pens and pencils on desks, the sighing of students as they scribbled on their pages or the shaking of legs with the occasional bump in with the leg desk was all she could feel throughout the entire day. She didn't feel entirely guilty with ignoring Voice's class. She knew that he knew that she knew everything he was teaching- having him visit so frequently was a huge asset in her picking up the English language. Many times they would go out for lunch and have conversations entirely in English just so that he could test her skills and pronunciations.

Some classes later, she was trailing behind her fellow classmates when she noticed that everybody was heading in the same direction. Eyes narrowing suspiciously, she continued her leisurely pace, as hundreds of feet pattered down the stairs of the huge building that was her new school. The massive halls were flooded with students wearing the same colors all chatting excitedly amongst themselves.

It didn't take long to figure out where all the flocking students were eagerly heading. The cafeteria on campus offered affordable, gourmet meals that would leave any student happy and full at a reasonable price. Pursing her lips together, Koe diverged from the crowed, wandering around the steps to find the highest point on the building. Many flights and some cramped muscles later, she'd opened the door to the top floor; it was the apex of the building that housed the cafeteria. The edges were fenced off and some mechanical fans were not so quietly whirring to keep up the circulation in the buildings. Producing a sandwich from her bag, she nibbled on it, staring out into the grounds that UA rested on. The veggies in her meal still retained some crunch as she took a second bite, creating a pleasurable sensation in her head. Her gaze idly drifted over the area around the busy school that stood in equal height to the other office buildings around them. The buildings were further away from the school as the property extended to the entire block but she could still see people scurrying around inside the structures. Why did he enroll her in this academy anyways?

* * *

 _She was seven when it happened again. She distinctly remembered because she had a late birthday and almost everybody had already celebrated their eighth birthdays already. Eight was also a special number for her…it looked like the infinity sign which she very much loved at the time. Many children seemed to tower over her at the playground that she had become so accustomed to being dropped off at but she didn't mind- she had acknowledged that she was the smallest one there but she was well known among the small circle of children so it didn't bother her as much. Each time she arrived at the playground, that spikey blond haired boy with ruby eyes was there, eagerly waiting for her. Most of the new children that had begun to come play there were always skeptical about her- she didn't speak and she never used her abilities in a flaunting act; as such, many came to the conclusion that she was quirkless but Bakugo knew better than that even though he became far better known as he was vocal and unabashed in the use of his abilities. The pair would always have at it with competing with their quirks to see how many of a certain item they could destroy. It took more time to look for the objects themselves than to actually blast through them. The only real time she went all out was when the two were challenging each other._

 _' **KOEEEEEEEEEEE!** ' Her friend's pitch rang high and strong through the entire playground after her guardian had left. _

_She didn't need to look around to know where the vibrations were coming from- he always preferred the back of the playground near the woods. Bakugo consistently showed up after Shota had left- her friend seemed wary after they met once while she was being dropped off. She didn't understand why though- her guardian was so kind! The silver haired child quickly shook her train of thought out of her head as she ran over toward the one person that treated her as an equal. Bakugo didn't judge her based on how she spoke or what she looked like but instead judged her based on her quirk. He loved competitions he could have with her on who could destroy the most leaves or break apart the most pebbles and she loved each clash as much as he did; perhaps that's why she was so drawn to him. The explosion child always defended her when others picked on or questioned her._

 _'_ You're amazing. You shouldn't need to take people like that! They'll see! I'll stick up for you until they do _!'_

 _Feeling him say that made her so happy, words couldn't describe how she felt. Only that she felt the need to cry in that very moment. It was around that time during one of their little competitions did everything go wrong. She wasn't sure what happened or why it did but it all went so wrong so fast…_

 _'Koe!' He smiled cheekily at her, running his index finger beneath his nose in an almost arrogant manner, 'Lets go for something a little bigger today!'_

 _The young girl blinked her amethyst eyes uncertainly, following him back through the forest. She usually never questioned his antics and went along with whatever her playmate suggested but his tone seemed a little…strange today. Or perhaps it was just in retrospect? She couldn't quite place it. It didn't take long before they were in front of a giant boulder that was broken cleanly down the middle. She couldn't tell if it was an actual rock or a cement block with fragments of other rocks in it. She stared at it in awe- it was at least one and a half times their height and many times wider. There were clumps of other shades: red, green and brown bits jutting out all over it as though they were trying to escape their gray prison- something she could later learn as a "conglomerate" rock._

 _'You take one side and I'll take the other! Let's see who can break this first!' He puffed excitedly._

 _She eyed him conservatively, unsure of this endeavor. At first glance, it seemed daunting in itself to even attempt to break the rock and she wasn't keen on getting in trouble._

 _'Come on! It'll be fine!' He insisted, watching her intently as his eyes drilled into hers._

 _Koe pursed her lips in defeat, shrugging her shoulders as she motioned towards the large rock, allowing him the first move. Grinning, an almost manic glow glinted in his gaze as he drew his arms back, small fire cracker like explosions erupting from the palms of his hands. Grunting loudly, he jerked both of his hands forward, his hands making contact with the rock before a loud explosion reverberated throughout the surrounding area causing frightened birds to fly away. Smoke arose from between his hands and the rock and at first, it seemed like he had just scorched the surface of the oversized rock. At first, nothing happened- just more wisps of soot trailing through the air. Several seconds passed before a bone shaking vibration shook the air and earth around them as his side of the boulder split in two and then three, only being held together by the force of gravity._

 _'Heh, heh!' He placed his hands on his hips pridefully, turning to her, 'Beat that!'_

 _Narrowing her amethyst eyes at him, she took a step competitive step forward to rest her hand on rock before closing her eyes. It was cool and slightly damp beneath her small fingers and the area around her smelled of the earth. Koe could feel the vibration of the rock beneath her palm, it shook with a frequency she wasn't familiar with- there was more than one. Furrowing her eyebrows together, she focused on all the different vibrations, slowly resonating with one part of the rock and then another and another until she felt synchronized with the object that she felt from her right hand. It didn't take much more effort than a slight push on her quirk for the object to begin splintering off into dust and it was then she dared to open her eyes. She gawked at the magnificent sight before her as the boulder began to disintegrate right before her eyes. The symphony of vibrations was all she could feel as it shook her to the very core and it was mesmerizing in its harmony. She didn't realize the fear etched into her friend's face as she finally took notice to her surroundings- everything around her, on the playground, the earth beneath them was quaking under her might like a mini earthquake. Panicked yells and children's screams entwined with the vibrations of the moaning of the Earth itself as it shook violently as it nearly knocked her down. Gasping, she tried to let go of her grasp on her quirk but it was entangled into her like an orchestra beginning to descend into chaos. An icy grip enveloped her heart as she and Bakugo fell over from the tremors produced by her inability to control her powers. A faint smell of fire caught her nose as her eyes immediately widened even more in fear- it was as though she could make out the ring of fire she was once encased in when she was younger, causing her to hyperventilate. It was so hot...she could still feel the pain on her hands and knees from the heat of the asphalt from that night. She could feel the vibrations of the fire from the car that was burning from the crash that she had somehow escaped. She could feel the sounds of herself screaming into the night, remembering her the horrible reality that she was about to face. Despair settled into her mind, seeping through her thoughts like poison as she choked on her own breath, unable to see through the unshed tears in her eyes. Her pupils constricted as cold beads of sweat began to form all over her._

 _' **KOE!** '_

 _His perfect, deep pitch cut through her destructive spiral like a sharp knife, the earth beneath their feet coming to a slow stop as she turned her tear-stained gaze backwards to see Aizawa Shoto lithely approaching the two children. He wove through fallen branches and numerous holes that had given out from the might of her quirk. She stared as him incredulously, his blood-shot eyes assessing the situation as he continued his way toward them._

 _He could stop her. He could stop her but he didn't! **Why** didn't he stop her?! **Why was he letting this happen?!**_

 _The ground quaked again violently shaking the nature around them once more. Numerous terrified cries could be heard once again from the parents and children near the park they were situated in._

 _'Koe!' His warm arms enveloped her in a welcome embrace as her wide eyes finally closed to relax at the scent of coffee that overtook her senses._

 _All of the destruction abruptly came to a halt, leaving the three in the middle of a ruined mess. Koe was a shivering ball of fear, swallowing hard at the damage she had caused. She didn't dare turn to see Bakugo's face, keeping her own buried in Shota's jumper. She could feel him saying something to the blond but she couldn't make it out past her own shivers. She was gingerly lifted off of the ground, a strong arm hooking under her rear to learn her on his chest. Koe whimpered, her cheek resting on the pro-hero's shoulder as he carried her off, leaving an incredulously expressioned Bakugo alone in the middle of a small catastrophe._

 _'I'm so sorry.'_

 _Her whisper carried over to him in the faintest of winds, his confused demeanor forming into a solemn stare as she was carried away from him.  
_

 _She never went back to the playground after that and she never saw Bakugo again._


End file.
